A Long, Long Bus Ride
by Youkaiko
Summary: Yamato is stuck taking the bus back to Odaiba with... Jun! Can he survive? Takes place after the defeat of the Digimon Kaiser.


A Long, Long Bus Ride  
  
by Youkaiko  
--------  
Disclaimer: I don't really hate Jun too much... just a little... but I wuv my Yamato and you can't have him so there!!  
Sera: Then why didn't you buy the Yama pillow at Wal-mart?  
Me: Because it was $10!!!  
Sera: So?!?! You bought a Tuxie doll for $15!!  
Me: But we're married. It's different.  
Sera: Serves you right for having countless affairs.  
Me: HE IS CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT BRAT USAGI!!  
Sera: So?!?!  
Me: You like Knux. Admit it.  
Sera: Never! What happened to Knux, anyway? I miss being raped by zombies. o_o; That came out wrong.  
Me: Who knows. He was cool. So... if anyone has seen someone with the former AOL screen name KnuxEchidna, let Sera and I know.  
Broom Lady: We love him!  
Sera & me: u_U() ::we do a Squall:: Whatever.  
--------  
  
2000.2.14 - originally started this story  
2001.6.16 - We found this story while cleaning Muumuu the Computer to get him ready for the upcoming (I hope) kamishibai Magical What 2. *_* KEWL!  
  
--------  
  
God... how long was this going to last? We had just arrived at the bus station and I was ready to leave already. "Jun..." I started.  
  
"Your father gave us money to ride the bus together! What's so bad about that? Oh Yamato!" she squealed, and began to purr on my shoulder. I couldn't help but want to puke. I was going to have to punish Taichi and my dad for this. You figure Taichi would get jealous, but no, he just consents to it! Dammit!  
  
"Uh, Jun, we need to get on the bus. Like now. I don't want to waste Dad's money," I said lamely. She held onto me like Takeru used to do. No wonder she was single; she was extremely clingy. I hate that. Of course, not when I'm with Taichi. I like when he clings to me. Jeez, aren't I the horny one? Either Jun is really turning me on or the thought of Taichi is. I can't tell at this point because I feel quite queazy.  
  
We boarded the bus. Jun insisted on sitting right next to me, next to me meaning almost on my lap. I just smiled while I lost all feeling in my lower extremities. "Jun, please don't take this the wrong way, but could you, um, sit in your seat?"  
  
"Sure!" was her chirpy reply. She actually sat down. This was great. I didn't mind the fact that she would be sitting next to me as long as there was no harrassment involved.   
  
I spent the bus ride staring at the window, thinking of how Taichi would look like a freak with various hairstyles. Taichi and I were involved in such a big mess of love triangles. I loved him, he loved me, but he also had a crush on Sora and Jun liked me, but I have been a bit suspicious that Jou and Mimi like me, but Jou also likes Mimi and Koushirou, and Koushirou kind of likes Mimi and Taichi, and someone said Sora had a little crush on me, but Mimi liked Sora. I'd hate to think about what would happen if we all got drunk one night. Hell of an orgy. That sounded kind of frightning, so I stopped thinking about Taichi all together. I began thinking about music. I thought about how I should start writing new songs for the band. Then I remembered I had a band rehersal the next day. Then I remembered Jun was still sitting next to me. I checked on her. She was looking at me and drooling.  
  
"Do you need a napkin?"  
  
She kept drooling. "Only if you touched it..." I could see the stars in her eyes.  
  
I sighed, resting my head on my hand. Only a little while until we reach Odaiba, and they were going to get it. I won't cook for Dad for a week, and Taichi... He'll get the cold shoulder. Ooh, but the apologizing make-out session... and what would go after that...  
  
"You are SO hot when you stare off into space," Jun remarked as she scooted closer to me. What did I do to deserve this punishment? Nothing, that's what. At least I think so. I could feel the expression of disgust wash over my face.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something, honey?" Someone turned around and looked at me.  
  
It was another fangirl and her boyfriend. "OH MY GOD! YAMATO!!!!" The fangirl's boyfriend yanked her down, but she popped right back up. "Do you have a girlfriend?!"  
  
I smiled awkwardly. "Um, I'm just escorting her home... Ta-ta-ta--"  
  
The fangirl squealed. "OHMYGOD THAT IS SO SWEET!!!"  
  
Jun squealed back. "I KNOW!!!! Yamato is the sweetest guy on the planet, right honey?"  
  
I sank in my chair. "I'm only doing it because Taichi and Dad left me on the side of the road."  
  
The fangirl's boyfriend turned around in his seat, leaning his arms on the top of the seat, and winked at me. Winked?! I sank further, almost touching the ground. I kept my eye on the window, and noticed that the city was fast approaching. I began to laugh maniacally and jumped up in my chair. As soon as I was in the air, Jun wrapped herself around my midsection. I let out a high-pitched squeal to rival anything the fangirl or Jun could make. I tried to fight her viciously, but Jun had a strong grip for a girl.  
  
"Even though you're so skinny, you're wonderfully huggable!" She continued to squeeze the crap out of me.  
  
"Jun -- please -- let go -- I -- beg of you --" The oxygen attempting to enter my lungs was getting pretty mad. "We're -- at -- the -- bus station --"  
  
She let go of me, then sat on me and peered out the window. "Awww!!! We really are! Now I must part with you, my love."  
  
The bus stopped.  
  
"Til the next concert, I bid you adieu..." She stuck her toungue in my mouth. I shreaked, pushing her off. Fangirl glanced at me, then left the bus with Jun, exchanging stories. Fangirl's boyfriend, however, openly ogled at me.  
  
"Hey, do you, uh, you know?" He poked me with his elbow. I stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"I'm TAKEN, GODDAMMIT!!!" I ran out of the bus, frightened for my life.  
  
----  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad." Taichi took a drink of tea that Koushirou's mother brought us earlier.  
  
"Think about who you're talking about for a minute, and about the hapless victim." Koushirou pointed at me.  
  
I nodded. "I'm just a victim of Hurricane Jun! And I don't like being hit on, no matter who it is."  
  
Koushirou, being straight as far as I know, shuddered at the thought of being hit on by a fangirl's boyfriend. "It must have been traumatic."  
  
"Of course! I'm not a slut... Taichi..." I glared at him. Actually, I did this for no good reason. I think he knew that as well.  
  
He raised his hands. "I didn't do anything."  
  
I yelled at him. "YOU AND DAD LEFT ME WITH JUN!!!!"  
  
Koushirou smirked. "That was a long, long bus ride home."  
  
  
The End!!! 


End file.
